Summers Never Been Better
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "busy" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. **_

Severus Snape watched from behind his desk as the class of 5th years took their seats. He kept silent as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sniped at each other before taking their seats. Slowly gaining the class attention, he spoke.

"10 points from Gryffindor for trying to start a fight inside a classroom." He almost smiled as Harry and Ronald Weasley were about to protest only to be stopped by Hermione Granger covering their mouths.

"Does anybody know what Dunderboat Dragon scales are used for?" Drawled Snape in a whispered voice that had the class straining to hear. The only sign of recognition came from the Gryffindor know it all as she waved her hand around in the air.

"Nobody knows? What a disappointment."

"Please sir, a Dunderboat Dragon scale are the most dangerous ingredient used in any potion. They are dangerous because the are drenched in poison. Only when they are added to a potion of any type are the no longer poisonous. When mixed the potion it gives off a sickly sweet smell before it simply burns."

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking when not called on." He listened to the whimsical sound of the Gryffindors protesting while the Slytherins snickered. A knock on the door saved the Gryffindors from loosing more points.

"Enter." The class watched as the door opened to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore asked for this to be delivered to you." Snape waved the young girl over he accepted the note from her, the class watched as Luna left the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley your presence has been requested in the Headmaster's office." Professor Snape watched the two glare at each other before finally gathering their stuff and leaving.

"What did you do ferret that got us in trouble?" Ron grumbled to the blond Slytherin

"Me? Dumbledore probably has finally realised your family is to poor to let you keep attending Hogwarts." Draco sneered at the red headed boy.

"Then why were you asked to come? Mommy and daddy finally get what they deserve for kissing Lord Voldie's mouldy feet." Ron gaped as Draco suddenly slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you talk about my parents like that, you-you blood-traitor." Ron flipped them around so Draco was pinned to the wall.

"Real clever Malfoy did it hurt thinking of that insult." Ron sneered at the Slytherin. Neither of them knew who started it but after being separated by Professor McGonagall, neither really cared as they were escorted to the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore told the elder witch as she walked the two boys into his office. She nodded and turned around to leave.

"Father, Mother? What are you doing here?" Draco barely realised that the Weasley family was also in Dumbledore's office. Draco walked over towards his parents, Narcissa grabbed him and hugged him before whispering a spell, his split lip was healed. Draco rested his head against her shoulder and allowed her warmth to flow through him. His father's cold hand rested on his shoulder made him feel safe.

"Now that everyone is here lets take our seats." Everyone took the offered seats except Draco who choose to stand in the space space in-between his parents chairs. Glancing over at the Weasley family, Draco noticed the twins and the girl Weaslette had joined their parents.

"I've spoken with both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we understand that this will be a big change for all of you but we have all come to the decision that this is the best for everyone."

"What is?" Ron asked after Dumbledore kept sitting there with that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Ronald let Dumbledore speak." Molly Weasley scolded from her spot.

"Thank you Molly. We have decided that Mr. Malfoy here should spend his summer at the Burrow with you." Dumbledore waited all but two milliseconds for the words to sink in before he got a reaction.

"WHAT!" Ron jumped up from his spot and yell at the exact same time as Draco, the two glared at each other. Draco let out a short squeak when Lucius grabbed his wrist and dragged him into his lap. Draco sighed and sat on his father's lap.

"Draco it's the only way we can ensure you will be safe." Narcissa told her son as she reached over and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley sit down right now." The voice of Molly made Draco wince before he looked over to see the twins holding Ron back from attacking Draco.

" Lucius I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore." Draco watched along with his parents as the twins finally pushed Ron into his chair, Molly stood in front of him scolding him. He wasn't paying attention to busy glaring at the three blonds.

"It's the only option." Lucius told his two family members, really wishing they had another choice. Draco frowned and stretched his arm to wrap around his father's shoulder, his gently played with the hair that was gathered in a ponytail at the nape of Lucius's neck. Narcissa smiled faintly she remembered Draco playing his his father's hair all the time when he was younger whenever he wanted comfort, she wasn't sure if he was playing with it more so for his father's sake or for his own but neither seemed to mind.

"There's only three days left until school is over. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will be bringing Draco's stuff the day you all will be leaving. You, Mr. Malfoy will leave with the Weasley family from King's Cross Station. Mr. Weasley we know you and Mr. Malfoy don't get along but his parents are requesting that he returns to school in one piece at the beginning of the school year."

"But mum what about Harry and Hermione they were gonna spend the summer, remember?" Ron whined to his mother.

"Harry and Hermione are still more then welcome to come and spend the summer."

"Yes!" Draco glared at the Weasley's as Ron and Ginny cheered, his hand gripped Lucius's hair tighter. Lucius gently rubbed his son's back as Narcissa combed her fingers through Draco's blond hair. He relaxed against they're movements, he melted into his father and rested his head against Lucius's shoulder.

"We should be leaving Molly." Arthur said speaking up for the first time since the children arrived in the office.

"As should we, Dragon." Lucius told his son, patting him on the arm. Draco sighed but got up from his father's lap. Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug and kissed him on his blond hair. Molly pulled both the twins in for a hug before hugging Ron and last Ginny as Author took his turn hugging the children.

"Behave." Molly told them before following Arthur through the floo.

"See you soon, Draco." Lucius told him as he hugged his son quickly before follow Narcissa through the floo.

"Malfoy Manor." And with that Lucius and Narcissa had left. Dumbledore closed the floo before turning the the students who remained in his office.

"Dinner is starting in a few minutes. I suggest you go get a seat. You may tell certain friends of your summer plans but I suggest keeping it quiet."

"Like I would go around yelling that I have to spend the summer with the Weasley's."

"Mr. Malfoy I would choose your words wisely considering you are in a room full of several Weasley's." Draco looked over to the red heads and shrugged.

"Can we leave now?" one of the twins asked, he believed it was George. They had been surprisingly quiet through the whole discussion.

"Yes you are all dismissed." Draco took his chance and left the office.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table, he sat down in his usual spot next to his best friend Blaise Zabini. He piled some food onto his plate ignoring the questioning look he received from Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

"So would you like to share with the class where you disappeared to with Weasel." Pansy questioned from her spot across the table from him.

"Not really, later." The two nodded and continued eating their dinners. Dinner ended, desert came and soon the students were emptying the hall and heading to their dorms.

The Slytherins made their way towards the dungeons. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabble and Goyle hung around in the common room until everyone else had headed up to their dorms for the night.

"So Draco where did you and Weasley disappear to?" Pansy asked from her spot in front of the fire where she was playing a game of wizard cards against Crabble and Goyle.

"Dumbledore, my parents and Weasels parents have decided the only way to keep me safe is if I spend my summer with them at their place." Draco whined from his spot on the couch, Blaise chuckled and patted Draco's leg which rested in his lap.

"Sorry mate it could be worse." Draco looked at his best friends since childhood.

"How so?" The Italian boy shrugged his shoulder as he tried to think.

" Well Granger and Potter could be staying there as well." Draco stayed silent. "Oh man Granger and Potter and the whole Weasley family, sorry mate, doesn't look like it can get any worse then that."

"Thanks Blaise. You just made everything so much better."

"Your welcome man." Blaise reached over and gave Draco a one armed hug.

"Just think Draco this could actually possibly be the best summer you ever had." Goyle commented. Everyone stared at him like he had grown two heads. He just shrugged and flipped the card over. Who knew Goyle was actually smart?

_**Review let me know what ya think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter.

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

* * *

Draco sulked as he flopped carelessly on the bench of the Hogwarts Express. He frowned and crossed his arms when Blaise, Pansy in the compartment, Crabble and Goyle had wandered off to go find food. Pansy sat down beside him while Blaise took a seat on the opposite seat.

"Come here Draco." Pansy cooed as she held her arms open to her best friend. Draco glared at her but settled himself in her arms. She rubbed his arm as he rest against her. Another school year had ended and it was officially summer once again. Usually Draco loved summer, spending it in the Malfoy Manor with his parents, then near the end of the summer Blaise and Pansy would travel with the Malfoy family to Italy or France or even Japan one year. This year he would be spending a summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

"You'll see Dray it won't be so bad and if they even touch you you tell me and we can kick their arses when we get to Hogwarts." Blaise promised trying to lighten the mood for his best friend. The three Slytherins had been best friends since Draco and Blaise had been enrolled in a gym class with Pansy. Lucius and Narcissa were tired of Blaise and Draco destroying the Manor so they enrolled the two in a gym class for kids who were magical but not ready for school yet. Draco and Blaise had picked on Pansy for four days straight and the next day they had cut off her two pigtails, she screamed and cried before Blaise offered a chocolate frog then she hit them and then accepted the chocolate frog. Ever since Pansy had became their friends the two boys were fiercely protective of their female friends as she was of them.

"Thanks Blaise. Your such a good friend." Blaise leaned over and kissed the blonds' cheek, smiling at them. Draco shifted in Pansy's hold and ended up laying on the bench with his head in her lap, she smiled at his and switched in between stroking and running her hand through his hair. Her and Blaise were the only people who could touch his hair other than his parents with losing a hand.

"Draco, my love can I braid your hair?" Draco cracks an eye open and stares at the girl.

"No braid Blaise's hair." He tells her and closes his eye again.

"Blaise?" She pouts, Blaise grins at her and leans over pulling the blond of her lap and into his open. Draco shrieks at the sudden movement but clutches to Blaise. Pansy giggles at moves to sit next to Blaise so she can access to his hair. She finishes soon and kisses Draco's cheek, Draco pouts and feels the french braid.

"Thanks love. Blaise's turn." Pansy tells them, Blaise turns his head less reluctantly than Draco, he still keeps a arm around Draco who sits in his lap. Pansy soon finished Blaise's hair in a french braid like Draco's.

Looking out the window they could tell the train would be stopping sometime soon. Draco stood telling them he was going to change into a different outfit, he had been still wearing his school robes. When he re-entered the compartment he was dressed in a dark pair of muggle jeans and black button up shirt.

"Nice look Dray." Blaise told him snickering quietly

"Why thank you Blaise." Draco replied just as sarcastically.

"Shut up you to be nice." Pansy snipped as she shifted in her seat and fixing her skirt at the same time.

"Yes Mother." The two replied in unison leaning over to kiss her cheek.

The train eventually stopped and they were pulling into the station. The three waited for the train to stop completely before they collected their stuff and got off. Pansy handed her shrunken trunk to Blaise so he could carry it before looping her arm with Draco's. They followed the other students and made their way off the train.

"Now Draco, you better behave this summer. And it you come back hurt I'm gonna hurt you." Pansy ordered before she reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you. And Blaise you to." Blaise stuck he tongue out at her, which she responded in the same way. The three turned their attention to a fourth when someone cleared their throats.

"Malfoy, we need to go." Draco glared at the Weaslette and motioned her to go away. Turning back to his friends Draco pouted.

"It'll all be fine. You will see." Blaise wrapped his arms around his friends and placed a kiss on both the short teens heads. Pansy sighed and kissed both their cheeks.

"We'll see you back at school Draco." Pansy said her goodbye before wandering off to find the servant her father sent to pick her up.

"You better go those Weasels look anxious to go." Blaise told his friend, Draco nodded said goodbye before walking over to the redhead group. He stood there waiting for someone to notice him, he had his shrunken trunk sitting beside him.

"Oy Malfoy want some candy?" called on of the twins.

"NO, you will not give him candy -of any type." the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley made him and everyone else cringe as she scolded the twins.

"Dear never accept anything from the twins or actually I wouldn't accept anything from any of them." Molly Weasley told Draco, before glancing over at her family who all stood their whistling and looking around trying to act innocent.

"I'll remember that." Molly nodded and squeezed his shoulder, he fought the urge to move away from her, he wasn't to good with physical contact unless it was either his parents, his godfather or Pansy and Blaise.

"Mr. Malfoy are you ready to go?" Draco who had been looking around at the families who were now leaving platform 9 ¾ turned his attention back to Mr. Weasley who had spoken.

"Yes." He ignored the looks from the other Weasley children and followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The family of eight including Hermione and Harry, arrived at the house with Draco. The nine people crawled out of the muggle car that had been magically extended. Draco stood in front of the house wait for the others to collect their stuff, he looked up at the house and well he was pretty surprised to see it was actually standing.

"Hey Ferret say anything about my house or my family and I swear you'll be sleeping with the ghost in the attic."

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY, BEHAVE." Ron's ears turned red, while Draco seemed have pale slightly. Ron huffed and followed Harry and Hermione into the house, where Arthur had already guided Molly and Ginny.

"Don't worry Malfoy we'll protect you from our big bad little brother. And the ghost." Draco paled at the twins words.

"I think that worries me more. That my life is in your hands."

"Don't sweat about it Malfoy." Both the twins stood in front of him, he had no clue which one was which and he really didn't care.

"So Malfoy wants some candy?"

* * *

**SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IN BETWEEN UPDATEs. **

**BUT HEYYY SCHOOLS OUT FOR SuMMER. BE HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. **

Dinner had been a quite chaotic event. Molly had tried to serve Draco second and third helpings claiming he was thinner than Harry was before she started feeding him. Draco had tried to decline the extra helping having already eaten more than he usually would but Molly just scooped it on his plate. When Molly had finally got up to start cleaning away the dishes and bring out some dessert Arthur murmured a spell and the food on Draco plate disappeared. Draco looked up at the elder Weasley and nodded his head in thanks.

"What is Malfoy to special to eat our food?" Ron snarled when he saw his dad make the food disappear. Draco just kept his eyes on his plate twirling the fork around.

"Ron that's enough." Arthur hissed before Molly re-entered the dinning room.

"Oh dear are you all finished?"

"Yes thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco placed his fork on the plate for her to take away.

"Mom dad made Malfoy's food disappear." Ron snitched. Molly glanced at her husband who was busy glaring at his son.

"Arthur?"

"Molly you can't honestly expect the boy to eat that much food. The twins wouldn't have been able to eat all that." Arthur told his wife, the kids watched as his words registered to Molly.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to eat so much."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley I'm just not used to eating like that." Draco lifted his head to glance at her before looking back at the table. Molly nodded and dismissed the conversation.

Dessert finished in an awkward silence. Finally Molly once again stood collecting the dishes and she started to wash them.

"Ginny dear can you be helpful and show Draco to Percy's room where he will be staying." Ginny nodded her head and stood up.

"Why not Bill and Charlie's?" One of the twins questioned

"There's more?" Draco found himself asking before he could stop himself, Arthur and the twins laughed while Molly just smiled.

"Yes dear there is Bill the eldest, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny." Draco let out a squeak before turning to follow Ginny out of the kitchen.

"Mom do you think that is wise sending them upstairs allow? What he tries to attack her or something? After all like father like son."

"RON." Molly yelled at the same time as Draco yelled

"SHUT UP YOU WEASEL." Draco stormed back into the kitchen glaring at the red head who had spoken. "You don't know nothing about my father nor myself, which gives you no right to speak about us." Draco snarled glaring at him.

"Enough, Draco go upstairs and allow Ginny to show you your room. Ronald, enough no more snide comments or snipes." Molly placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him away from Ron and guided out of the kitchen where Ginny was waiting. He followed her silently up the stairs to Percy's old room.

"This is Percy's old room. It's not much but it has a bed." Ginny told him as allowed the blond to enter the room. She was right all it had was a bed and a desk.

"Dad said he'll add some dressers and what not tomorrow for you." Draco nodded and took a seat on the bed, his trunk was already in one corner of the room.

"Thanks Weaslette." She nodded and went to leave the room. She paused in the door way and turned to face him. He raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"Night Malfoy." Ginny spun back around and let the door close it self behind her. Draco changed into some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt before crawling under the blankets. He shifted around for about 2 hours before he was finally able to fall into a light sleep.

The next morning Draco rolled over in the bed, he landed on his back, when he cracked open his eyes he let out a girlish shriek and bolted up in the bed. The Weasley twins who each stood on opposites of his bed burst out laughing.

"Pay up George told you he is a screamer." The one who hadn't spoken Draco assumed was George grumbled before digging around in the pocket of his jeans before handing something to the other twin Fred. Draco fist slowly released his t-shirt that he had been clutching above where his heart rested, beating if not a little bit faster than normal.

"What the hell is wrong with you to?" Draco growled as he tried to fix his hair.

"Mum wanted us to wake you up." Fred shrugged like it was nothing important, before casually taking a seat on his bed and George copied his brother's movement and sat down on his other side.

"Well I'm awake you can leave now. And who the hell stands by someone's bed staring down at the to wake them up?"

"Us." They answered in unison as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Do it again and I'll curse you." Draco grumbled before crawling out of bed and over to the door, he stood there and made a motion for the twins to leave, they just responded by raising an eyebrow each.

"Uh... can you leave now?" The twins blinked at him. "I need to get dressed so get out." They blinked at him again. "MRS. WEASLEY!" The twins jumped up the bed and ran out the room.

"FRED GEORGE GET DOWN HERE."

"COMING MOTHER." The both called back. Draco smiled to himself before collecting a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom. He changed and head down to the kitchen, trying to remember the way Ginny had taken him the night before.

"Draco dear how did you sleep?" Molly greet as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Fine thank you Mrs. Weasley." She nodded and motioned him to go sit down at the table where several other redheads were already seated. Draco frowned at the two were sitting at the table talking with Arthur.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, these are our eldest sons, the one with the long hair in the ponytail is Bill and the one sitting next to him without the ponytail is Charlie. Boys this is Draco Malfoy Lucius' son." The elder Weasley kids watched as Draco moved towards the table and as he took a seat across from them.

"What's he doing here?"

"Charlie be nice, he is staying for the summer for protection." Molly called from the kitchen where she was fiddling with some pan and pots.

"Bill lives in Egypt as a Curse Breaker and Charlie lives in Romania working with Dragons." Draco eyes lit up at the mention of Dragons.

"You like Dragons." Charlie commented when he saw Draco's face.

"My father got me into them. And my name is means Dragon in Latin." Charlie nodded, just as the other Weasley kids came into the kitchen. The twins walked over to Draco and sat down one on each side of him.

"Get away from me." Draco said as they sat down really close to him.

"Fred George what did you do to him?"

"Nothing-"

"At All-"

"How could-"

"You possibly-"

"Assume we-"

"yes mother us-"

"Would do something-" Draco felt like he was watching a ping pong game back and forth, back and forth.

"To him?" The two finished together blinking innocently at their mother. She replied without even hesitating

"Because I raised you. Draco what did they do?"

"They were each standing on the side of the bed when I woke up staring at me while I slept." Chuckles came from the people at the table, and even Arthur.

"I asked you two to wake him up not watch him sleep." Molly shook her head at her son's actions as she places some dishes full of food onto the table.

Breakfast finished sooner than Draco would have thought. Bill and Charlie offered to help their mother with the dishes, while Arthur said his goodbyes and left for work.

"Mr. Weasley can you give this to my father if you see him?" Draco asked holding a little violet pouch in his hand.

"Sure." Arthur accepted the pouch and left through the floo for work. When Draco turned around he came face to chests with the Weasley twins.

"What now?" Draco groaned

"We wanted to know if you would like to come flying with us?"

"And them?" The twins turned to look at where the blond was pointing at the Trio and Ginny standing there glaring at the blond.

"Thanks but I'd rather not take my chances of being thrown off my own broom." Draco spun around on his heel and headed upstairs to his room. He heard some voice outside through the open window. He walked over to the window and looked down where Fred, George, the trio, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were carrying their brooms towards a big open area a little ways away. They all had brooms except for Granger who was carrying a book instead. Draco watched as they walked away before disappearing out of sight. He sigh before walking over to his trunk he opened it and found and thick potions book that was his fathers. Walking out of his room and down the stairs he stopped in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go outside and read for a while." He told Mrs. Weasley.

"I thought you left with the others to play Quidditch."

"Not this time. I don't think I'm quite ready to play with the Weasleys." Molly smiled at him and told him it was fine for him to go outside and read, just to not wander far.

Draco walked outside and around the Weasley property before stopping to sit down against a tree that sat upon a hill that over looked the Weasley property. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Draco opened his book and read.

_**I hope you enjoyed. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHOO HOO. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. **

Draco sat against the trunk of the tree flipping through the pages of the old potions book. The pages were very delicate and had several fixing spells cast upon them from years ago. Draco ran his finger over the ingredients list for a Duplicating Potion, it was one of the most complex potions in the whole book, yet his godfather Severus, and father both work together to teach it to him when he was about five. He knew half the book by memory. Draco was snapped out of his thoughts on the potions by the sound of voices coming in his direction.

"Bill can't you heal it?" Ron whined from where he was reluctantly following the rest of his family and two friends. Fred glared at his brother from George's side. George was cradling his left wrist with his right hand protectively against his chest.

"I don't know healing spells that well. Plus we don't know how bad it is." Bill told his youngest brother from George's other side where he was guiding him towards the burrow.

"Charlie, don't you know how to heal him?"

"No, Ron, Mum can heal him just fine." Charlie told him, Ron paled slightly at his words and his steps slowed down.

"It's fine you guys really." Bill and Fred ignored George's words and continued there way towards the burrow. Harry and Ginny went another direction to put the brooms away.

"MUM! We need you." Charlie called when they finally reached the house, Molly came running down the stairs where she had been fixing Percy's old room for Draco.

"What are you guys doing ba- George what happened?" Molly shriek rushing over to the younger twin by minutes. She took a hold of his wrist and gently felt it, shushing George when he hissed at the movement.

"Go sit in the living room. All of you." Molly watched them march into the living room before going over to the cupboard to find the spell to fix broken bones and to grab her wand. Entering the living room, Molly walked over to George and started healing his bone as much as could, he would need a potion to heal it better but for now it would do. Molly sat down beside him and hugged him and held him.

"Mum.." George started to whine.

"No, we made a deal, I can cuddle you guys whenever your hurt. And I think breaking a bone gives me a perfect reason to cuddle you." Fred stood up from George's side and sat down on Molly's other side and he joined in on the cuddle. Molly laughed and hugged Fred to.

"Now who would like to tell me what exactly happened?" Molly asked but her eyebrow raised in question only when she looked at her two eldest babies.

"Ron was beater for his team and he aimed the ball at George. The ball made contact with George's wrist." Charlie finally told his mother, despite the pleading from Ron not to rat him out.

"Ron, go to your room, I'll deal with you later." Ron glared at Charlie as he left the living room. "Ginny, why don't you take Harry and Hermione out side from a while since it's so nice out. Or you guys can do some chores." Molly added when she saw Ginny was about to protest. The three smiled and left the living room and outside. Bill and Charlie smiled at their mum who was still busy cuddling the twins, one on each side of her.

"Is everything okay?" the family looked up at the blond in the doorway. Molly smiled at him.

"Everything is fine. One healing potion and it will all be fine." Molly told him. George smiled at the blond to show him it was fine. Draco nodded, he looked a little paler than normal, reaching into one of his pockets of his jeans he pulled out a small purple vial. He held it out to George.

"Healing potion. My father and Severus made sure I had some for the summer. It has a small amount of a pain potion mixed in." George took it and stared at it cautiously before swallowing it, he grimaced at the flavour but didn't protest.

"Thanks." Draco nodded and sat down on the edge on one of the chairs. They sat there for a while in silence, nobody talking. Molly ran her hand through her twin sons hair, the two of the were holding hands. Molly and Arthur knew of the twins relationship for a while before either of them ever found the guts to tell them. When they finally did tell the family everyone accepted it and Charlie told them he was also gay but he never told them because he was scared they would hate him. Molly had cried before sweeping her second oldest up into a hug, telling him that it was fine and that she would always love him.

"Mum there's an owl here." Molly was pulled out her thoughts by Fred's voice, Molly looked over to the window where Bill had let in a white and black spotted owl swooped into the living room and over to Draco before landing on his shoulder.

"Azra, what are you doing here?" Draco questioned the owl, in response the owl held out the scroll that was strapped to it's leg.

"Whose owl is that?" Molly questioned

"Azra is Professor Snape's owl." Draco replied before taking the letter from the owl, it nipped at his collarbone before flying off Draco's shoulder and out the window again.

"Why is Professor Snape's owl visiting you?" Charlie questioned

"Professor Snape is my father and my mother's best friend and my godfather." Draco told them before ending the conversation. He unrolled the letter and started to read.

'_Dragon,_

_I hope you are still alive and your surviving your summer so far. Your father has asked me to inform you that he and your mother are currently traveling to Spain on the Dark Lord orders. They told me to tell you that they love you and will be home soon. I've been informed of the stone your father gave you, mine is still in connection with your own. If something happens or you need me you can contact me with stone.'_ Draco finished reading, he ran his finger over the silver chain that decorated his neck, resting on the chain hidden underneath his shirt, was the mentioned stone. It was a pendant given by his father when he was first born, the pendant itself was shaped like triquetra, each point had a different gem stone. The white spinel stone represent Lucius, the fire blue spinel represent Narcissa, and the black onyx stone represented Severus. The necklace was made so that if Draco was ever in trouble he could touch one of the stones and they would know.

_'Just remember Draco, once summer is over you get to come back to Hogwarts and you can act like nothing ever happened. I'll write to you soon. Remember you can contact me with the stone if anything happens. __Severus.' _Draco smiled a sad small smile and rolled the letter back up. The Weasley were still sitting there talking amongst themselves.

"Everything all right dear?" Molly asked when she notice his face.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."Molly nodded and turned back to her children who were having a discussion about Quidditch. Molly briefly wondered about how this summer would progress, but she pushed the thought out of her mind and sighed. Sometimes it was better to just go with the flow.

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th. **

Draco shifted on his bed. The bedding felt itchy against his skin. The shirt he went to bed with had long ago been discarded somewhere across the room. His mouth felt dry and his skin felt like it was on fire. Draco tried shifting in his bed again but it made it so much worse. Staggering out of his bed Draco stumbled his way down the stairs of the Burrow, he successfully avoided all the creaks in the stairs that groaned under any weight what so ever. Draco finally reached the kitchen he didn't even register the blinding light as he reached the skin, he turned the tap on and filled a glass full of cold water.

"Malfoy?" Draco choked on his water and spun around gaping at the redhead twins who stared back at him. The twins were both only wearing pyjama bottoms much like himself. They were both slightly breathless and from the swollen kissed lips Draco could figure out what they were doing down in the dark.

"What are you doing up?" Fred questioned, Draco had finally learned how to tell the difference between the two. Fred was more up front and protective of George. Fred was the more dominate between the twins. George himself was well more submissive, yet he was upfront when it concern the ones he loved. Draco had observed when the twins were working on their pranks George came up with the ideas and Fred was the one who put the plan into action and came up with how to get it to work. The little things about them he noticed as well. Fred liked chocolate, while George liked vanilla.

"Drink." Draco answered and raised his glass to his lips as if to make a point.

"Can't sleep?" George asked, Fred wrapped his hand around George's wrist pulling him forward slightly instead of standing behind Fred.

"Yeah. Why are you guys down here?"

"We were perfecting one of our products. Would you like to try it?" Draco raised an eyebrow in a how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am pose.

"Relax it's something that will help you sleep for hours. We used it during our exams so we would at least get some sleep."

"Haven't you ever head of a dreamless potion?" Draco questioned.

"Yes but our lets you dream and sleep for at least a good 10 hours." George told him. Draco stared at the neon orange caplet that Fred was holding in between his thumb and index finger. Draco pursed his lips together before holding his hand out to Fred. The twins smiled and handed him the pill.

"Swallow it and drink it down with water. Do it once your in bed the effects will be immediate." Draco nodded at Fred's words.

"Goodnight."

"Don't we deserve a thanks?"

"In the morning if I'm still alive then maybe." The twins laughed and watched the blond go up stairs. Draco walked up the stairs to Percy's old room which he was using during his stay. He crawled back into bed and stared at the pill for a second before clenching his eyes shut and swallowing the pill and a large gulp of water to chase it down. Draco waited for a second before he fell back on to the bed into a peaceful sleep.

Everyone in the Weasley house hold woke up to an ear piercing scream. Molly and Arthur jumped out of their bed and ran up the stairs to the room the was emitting the screams. Molly tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Arthur pulled out his wand and tried to spell it open, nothing was working. Another scream tore though the house. Molly jumped, it was horrible listening to the painful screams. By now Ron and Harry had come down from Ron's room both rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked

"We don't know. He's locked the door and we can't get past the charms."

"He's doing magic outside of school." Ron complained, Hermione and Ginny along with Bill and Charlie had all stumbled out of their room's joining the rest of family. Only after another scream erupted did the twins finally stumble their way out of their room.

"What is going on?" Fred questioned, George was still half asleep leaning against the older twin

"We don't know." the family replied

"It's four in the morning." George mumbled sleepily

"We know." the family replied. This time it was a scream and a loud noise from downstairs that had the family jumping.

"Bill, you and Charlie go see who is at the fireplace." The two nodded and went down the stairs.

The two returned to the family with a man dressed in black behind them.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione gasped, when the man came in view. He didn't even bother looking at them he started banging on the door.

"DRACO! Open the door now!" Severus kept pounding on the door. Another scream erupted from behind the closed door.

"Can't you just cast a spell to open?" Ron grumbled from his spot where he was leaning against the wall half asleep.

"No because it's not Draco that's cast it. There is no spell that has been cast. It's his subconscious that's cast the magic to protect him. It's like being in a nightmare and not being able to control what's going on around him. He didn't it many times when he was younger, but he used to use a silencing spell as well."

"Why isn't he now?" Molly questioned, Ginny was leaning against her mom with her eyes closed.

"Because Narcissa and Lucius cast a suppressing spell against his subconscious being able to cast silence spell when he was younger. He had a nightmare one night when he was seven and he was physically in pain from the nightmare neither of his parents knew because they couldn't hear him. The next morning Lucius found Draco unconscious on the floor beside he bed, his head was split open from banging it on the nightstand table that had been beside his bed." Severus paused as another heart wrenching pain filled scream sounded. "Draco spent four weeks in St. Mungos being treated for his nightmares and for his head injuries." Everyone stayed silent waiting Draco to scream again. It never came.

"Why don't you guys go back to bed?" Arthur asked his kids. Suddenly the door click open, Severus straightened up from where he had been leaning against the wall. He pushed open the door and walked into the dark room. With a flick of his wand the blind opened up and the light from the morning sky streamed into the room. Severus went over to the bed where Draco laid sprawled out on his stomach. he crouched down beside the bed, and gently pushed the blond hair away from Draco's sweaty forehead.

"Open your eyes Dragon." Severus whispered to the tired boy, Draco eyelids fluttered slightly but didn't open.

"Come on Draco open your eyes." Draco's eyes finally opened the pain was clear in the white iced blue eyes that had changed from silver.

"It hurts." Draco moaned out before whimpering, he clench his eyes closed. Severus gently ran his hand though the blonds' hair in comfort.

"What hurts Draco?"

"My back." Severus pulled back the blankets from Draco's sweaty body, he gasped as he saw the slits that were on Draco's back. Severus jumped back just in time for Draco to let out an ear piercing scream and arch his back as two silver wings emerged from his back. Severus watched as Draco came into his inheritance, along with the Weasley who were all crowed around the doorway.

"Shh Draco." Severus tried to comfort the crying boy, he crouched back down near Draco's head, he ran his hand through the even more so white blond hair.

"What happened?" Molly asked after Draco was sound asleep. The wings were still showing and would be for another 24 hours before Draco would be able to retreat them.

"Let's go somewhere else?" Molly nodded and they all went down stairs to the kitchen everyone was now wide awake.

"Lucius is a half-veela and when Draco turned 17 he was to come into his inheritance. But it seems he has come into his inheritance a year early."

"Is that even possible?" Bill asked.

"No it's not possible unless it's been influenced."

"What does it take to influence it?" Arthur asked

"A couple of things, just stuff like manger root mixed with vanilla seeds. Vinegar and elfers tine. Either of those combination could cause it to unlock itself." Charlie watched as the twins who were sitting across from him paled.

"What did you two do?" Everyone turned to look at the twins who were trying to make themselves smaller to avoid the looks.

"We gave him a sleeping pill."

"What was is the pill?" Severus asked when Fred finally spoke.

"Orion's mist, vanilla seeds, milk whites, manger root and some elfers tines. We didn't know it would do that."

"You two realised you could have killed him." Severus shouted at the twins. They both paled and tried sliding further down in their chairs. They head bowed ignoring the disappointed stares coming from their family. Everyone turned their attentions away from the twins when their head the growl coming from the doorway.

"Draco." Severus tried calmly he knew how dangerous a growling half-veela never mind a full fledge veela was.

"Mine." Draco snapped before walking down oven to the twins and sitting on Fred lap. "Mine." he repeated leaning to wrap an arm around George.

"Both mine." Everyone looked on with surprise at Draco's claim. The veela blood chose it mate, or well mates. Things just got more interesting.

_**I hope you like it. Personally I was trying to avoid having to add Draco being a Veela but I didn't know how else to get Draco together with twins without something horribly cliche. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th. **

**I apologise for the long wait. **

The light morning summer air drifted through the open windows of the burrow. Molly sighed as she continued making breakfast for her family and guest. Things had been very tense around the burrow since Draco had come into his inheritance, Draco constantly wanted to be near his mates, but Fred and George were still having some troubles with the whole Mates things. Ron and Ginny were showing their displeasure about the whole threesome, and Harry and Hermione were staying silent about the whole issue. Bill and Charlie accepted the blond and the two watched out for him especially when the two youngest Weasley's were around. Molly was least accepting of the whole situation, she wasn't ready to lose two of her children. Arthur avoided the issue, he had no problem with it but he understood Molly reasoning about the whole thing.

Molly finished dishing out the food before placing it on the table.

"BREAKFAST!" she yelled into the silent house, Arthur had left for work sometime ago and the kids were all still sleeping. A few minutes later she heard some stumbling on the stairs, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry appeared.

"Morning Mum." Ginny and Ron greeted.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning dears, breakfast is on the tables." The four nodded and headed to the table, Ron dug in and started spooning food onto his plate and into his mouth. The other followed at a more polite pace. Bill, Charlie and the twins entered the kitchen next.

"Morning Mum." the each mumbled rubbing the sleep from their eyes before taking their seats.

"Morning dears." The four filled their plates and started eating. Molly walked into the living room and started cleaning the sitting room, she had already eaten breakfast that morning with Arthur before he left for work. Walking back into the kitchen to start cleaning she was surprised to see Draco still hadn't come down.

"Where is Draco?" Everyone shook their heads. The twins glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

"I'll go check on him." She told them before heading upstairs. Reaching Percy's old room, Molly knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the mumbled reply.

"Dear breakf-" Molly was cut off by the sight of the blond sitting on the bed with his wings wrapped around him.

"Can you get Severus? Please." Molly nodded and left the room. Draco counted the minutes until he heard it.

"DRACO GET DOWN HERE!" sighing Draco stood up and walking down the stairs, his wings were wrapped around his body in a protective way. When he reached the sitting room he saw Severus standing there waiting.

"Come on Draco let's go outside." Draco nodded and lead Severus outside.

"So what happened?" Severus asked gesturing to his wings.

"I don't know, I woke up and they were there." Severus stared at him for a second before running his hand over the feathered wings. Draco sighed. A Veela's wings were incredibly sensitive, a parents touch would feel comforting or protective. While the touch of mates would be pure pleasure. However the touch of a stranger would send a full fledge Veela into a dangerous frenzy, but since Draco was a half Veela he could become dangerous but not enough that he would loose himself. If a stranger touched his wings he would hurt them but not enough to kill them.

"Have you had any contact with either of the twins?" Severus asked, his hands continued to run over his wings. Since Severus was Draco's godfather his touch was the same as the touch of a parent would be.

"No, everything has been tense. Even Mrs. Weasley hates me." Severus sighed and pulled the vulnerable Veela into a hug.

"Your wings are calling to your mates. The only way the wings will go away is if you have some kind of contact with your mates." Draco didn't say anything he just rested his head against Severus's chest.

"So wait every time I'm not near my mates I'm going to grow my wings?"

"Yes until you mate with them." Draco felt his eyes widen before they returned to normal. He had forgotten about that.

"Have you head from my parents?"

"Yes, they returned yesterday and they will be leaving again in a couple of days."

"Do they know about the inheritance?" Draco asked

"Yes and they are sorry that you had to go through that alone." Usually when a Veela came into their inheritance the parents presence would make the whole transformation completely painless.

"Do they know about my mates?"

"Yes, they could feel the new connection from you to two others. So I explained it to them and they are proud of you. Even if they are Weasleys." Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"I miss them. Can I see them for a while? Please Uncle Sev?" His body still ache from the night that he transformed and his parents would be able to make it all stop hurting.

"Let's go tell Mrs. Weasley." Draco and Severus went inside and spoke with Mrs. Weasley. She told them it was fine for Draco to spend sometime with his parents and that he could return tomorrow.

Walking into the living room Draco stop at the sight of the twins sitting on the couch together with Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny. Severus grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him close.

"You need to hug them so that your wings will retreat." Severus whispered into Draco's ear. Draco looked at him like he was crazy before nodding his head. Draco took a gulp of air before walking over to the twins. Fred and George watched as the blond approached them, the both held still when Draco wrapped his arms around both of them. Fred brushed against Draco's wing and the blond started purring. George ran his hand over the wings and Draco purred louder.

"Draco, we need to leave now." Severus said, watching as the twins squirmed in the blond's hug. Draco growled at him but reluctantly let go of his mates and stepped back just as his wings retreated. Draco glanced once more at the twins before following Severus to the fireplace. The two disappeared into the green swirl of flames and reappeared in the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

Lucius and Narcissa looked up from they spot on the couch in the sitting room, the two watched as Severus and Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"Draco." Narcissa breathed before jumping up from the couch and walking over to gather her son into a hug.

"Oh Darling, your beautiful." Draco smiled and took a deep breathe of his mother's scent. Draco pulled away from his mother and he walked over to the couch were Lucius was sitting. Draco's eyes pure silver eyes meet Lucius pure silver eyes. The minutes they eyes met Draco whimpered and fell into Lucius's lap. Lucius sighed and wrapped his arms around his son, Draco took a deep breath and breathed in his father's nurtritional scent. Draco whimpered again and he allowed his Veela come to the surface and seek comfort from his father's Veela.

Neither of them moved as Severus told Narcissa he would be back for Draco tomorrow, neither twitched as the fireplace once again came to life and Severus returned to his own home. Narcissa smiled at her to favourite men and she walked over to the couch and joined in on the hug. The two elder blonds used waves of love to comfort they child. Draco spent the rest of the day huddled in his parents embrace and allowing their magic to comfort him. The day progressed on and Draco told them all about his stay at the burrow, the Weasley, the night of the inheritance, and the Weasley twins. Lucius and Narcissa each apologised for not being there with him and the two said they couldn't wait to meet Draco's mates. Draco feel asleep that night for the first time into peaceful dream about his mates. Their was no pain other then the aching sensation of his mates absent.

_**I hope you enjoyed. And thank you for all those lovely comment from the last chapter, keep them coming. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th. **

**I apologise for the wait. I hope many won't be dissapointed with this chapter. **

The light rumble in the distance woke Draco up. It had been a week since he had last heard from his parents. They had left for Ireland the same day Severus returned Draco to the Burrow once again on another assignment for the Dark Lord.

Draco groaned ands threw the covers off his body, crawling out the warm bed he walked over to the window. The skies were filled with dark clouds. Draco shuddered and when he felt a cold sensation run through his body. Something felt wrong. Something was wrong. Draco glanced once more out the window before heading over to the dresser and grabbing some jeans, a long sleeve shirt and his father favourite robe. The robe was black with dark purple lining the inside with a silver trim. Draco had stolen out of his father's wardrobe the night he spent at the manor. He quickly got dressed and snuggled into the large robe that hung off his figure. He looked back at the window when another rumble echoed across the open sky, he flinched slightly before wrapping the robe tighter around himself and he left the room. Walking into the kitchen Draco could feel the unease coming from everyone in the room. He stopped in the doorway when everyone turned to look at him. Molly let out a shaking sob before getting up from the chair she was sitting and she made her way back into the kitchen. Arthur cleared his throat from the head of the table. The others all sifted their eyes away from Draco. Draco wrapped Lucius's robe tighter around himself and hugged himself. Something had happened. He could feel it the air was filled with pity, sympathy and tension.

"What's going on?" He finally voice when nobody told him anything. Everyone swallowed before looking towards the blond. Before anyone answered Draco caught a glimpse of the front page of the Daily Prophet. The headliner was enough for his breath to be caught in his throat.

"No." He whispered before wrenching the paper out of Arthur's hands. **Gruesome Attack on Malfoy Family.** The bold headliner had tears stinging Draco's eyes. Draco choked a sob out.

**Last night a call came into the Ministry and when Aruors responded to the call coming from the Malfoy Manor they were meet with a somewhat horrible sight. The Aruors found Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy both lying in the middle of the sitting room. The whole room was drenched with blood. Both elder Malfoys were taken to where further testing will be done. The two were none responsive when help arrived and but they both had a pulse at the time. No further investigating has been done. The question on everyone's mind is where is the young Malfoy boy, Draco Malfoy? His parents have been traveling a lot this summer and nobody has heard from the younger Mr. Malfoy himself. Further information will be released when it is discovered. Reporter, Miranda McCone. **

Draco's hands shook as he read the words for a second time. Suddenly he could feel the ice cold sensation running through his veins. Draco cried out and his fell to the floor, the paper fluttered on the ground before him. The front page had a picture of his mother and father on it, just under the headline.

Draco let out an agonized screamed crumpled forward he cried into his hands. He barely heard Mrs. Weasley soft muttered to one of the others over his wails. His mother and father were hurt badly and he could feel the disconnection coming from them. The weren't responsive. The thought alone sent Draco into another wave of distress.  
Seconds later he felt steady arms wrap around his shaken form. The familiar sent of maple wood, cranberries and a small hint of mint had Draco melting into the warm embrace that held him tight.

Severus made shushing sounds as he held the distraught blond. His fingers gently grazed the silver wings. Draco's wurl wind of emotions made them break out, the two wings were wrapped around Draco and Severus in a protective way.

"It's okay Draco. Everything will be fine." Draco hiccupped and sniffled. His face was pressed into Severus's chest, his shaking fingers were held still as they clutched Severus's robe.

Sometime later Draco stood up his wings curled to wrap around his body. Severus stood up as well, glancing at his godson.

"I want to see them." Draco voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. Severus cupped the blond's cheek and wiped a tear that was making it way down the flushed cheek, with his thumb before nodding.

"Do you want to go now?" Draco glanced around the empty kitchen before nodding. The Weasley were sitting in the living room when the two entered. Molly and Arthur sat together one on of the couches talking in soft tones. Bill and Ron were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess, Charlie and the twins were sitting on another couch, the twins were cuddled together –Severus noticed that the two almost seemed as distraught as Draco was- Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting whispering in harsh tones to each other.

Draco stepped into the green flames with Severus and the two disappeared. Severus guided Draco to the room where Narcissa and Lucius rested. Draco froze at the doorway before opening the door and entering the room. The Healer glanced up from Lucius's side and turned to face Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape." She greeted them. Draco fiddle with his hands, his eyes drifted over his father's still form, Lucius's face was bruised badly and his had a nasty cut on his forehead. Draco could see a bunch of criss cross cuts all over his forearms. Draco eyes stung as he quickly turned his attention to his mother. Her once long beautiful blonde hair had been chop off messily and now it just reached past the bottom of her ears. Her face much like Lucius's was covered in bruises and other marks. Her arms had burn marks and welts covering them. Draco sobbed and stepped forward to her side. He gently ran his finger from her temple to her jaw line. He turned to his father and did the same thing.

"You can not leave me." He told his father, in a broken yet determined voice, before turning to his mother and repeating the same five words.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm healer Rosemary Venicka. I work with trauma patients, especially creatures, half creatures, full blooded creatures, all of them. Mr. Malfoy, your parents are in a very serious condition. They are both currently in a very deep coma. The bond between them, is suffering. Your mother got the worst of it all and now it's affecting your father. His Veela is trying to save your mother but at the same he is injuring himself further. They were each curse and beaten viciously." Healer Venicka paused and watched the young teen clutch his fathers hand. He would glance over at his mother ever once and while, but Healer Venicka could tell the bond between father and son was stronger then the mother and son bond. It was a young Veela's nature to be closer to whoever passed on the gene to the youngling. In Draco's case he was closer to Lucius because Lucius was his sire.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am doing everything in my power to save your parents. I will not let them leave you." She gave the young teen a wary smile when he turned to look at her, his eyes were red rimmed and the tears were running down his cheeks. "As long as you promise to take care of yourself. No skipping meals, and no skipping sleep. And let people help you."

"Thank you." The words were choked out but Healer Venicka nodded and headed to the door. She stopped and spoke a few words with Severus before heading to the door. Taking one last glance at the boy that was talking to his parents begging them to come back to him, Rosemary knew what she had to do and she was going to. She was going to find away to fix them.

_**Well what did you think? Are you mad? Sad? Happy? Are you jumping in joy screaming "they are in a coma and not dead"? Or are you forming a mob to come a kill me? TELL ME. Aka REVIEW. **_

_**When I first had this idea, I was actuallly going to kill Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Gasp I know. But I had a change of heart. **_

_**So tell me what your think...**_

**_Next chapter should be very very soon. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th.**

Three days had passed since the accident at the Malfoy Manor. Draco spent every waking hour at the hospital cuddling with his father's still form. Narcissa was getting worse and worse every second that passed yet Lucius seemed to be steady. Draco could feel the bond with his mother becoming more and more distant. When he had told Healer Venicka she told him his mother was resting on the line in between life and death. Draco sighed and shifted on the bed next to Lucius. He was beyond tired yet every time he closed his eyes sleep would never come to him. He hadn't slept in three days and it was starting to get to him. Healer Venicka would place food in front three times a day and cover him with a blanket and tell him to go to sleep. Severus would arrive in the morning and sit with him in silence during the day before leaving to head home.

"Draco you need to go home. Shower, eat something other than hospital food, actually sleep at night. Your parents are stable so go home and come back tomorrow or the next day. Now I have to go and check on one of my other patients, if you are still here when I come back I will drag you into a fireplace and floo you to the Weasley's." Draco scowled at here and watched her walk out the room. Draco sighed and hug himself tighter to his father. He stayed like that for a while before glancing at the clock. He had learned Healer Venicka schedule probably better than she knew it herself.

"I have to go the evil healer is harassing me again. Apparently I stink but of course a Malfoy never smells bad." Draco got off the bed and stood beside it before reaching over and hugging his father. Turing around Draco hugged his mother's slightly chilled form before placing a kiss on her cheek. Walking to the door Draco held his hands in a defensive way when he saw Healer Venicka standing outside with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"I'm going." She smiled at him before nodding her head, she walked him to one of the empty fireplaces and watched him leave before returning to the Malfoy room.

Stumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow Draco sighed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Glancing up he noticed the Weasley children were spread out in the sitting room. Ron and Bill were matched in a chess match. Charlie was sitting on the couch with Ginny next to him and she was reading to him. Hermione and Harry were sitting quietly watching the rain fall and slide down the window. The twins were sitting on another couch not cuddling or touching just sitting next to each other.

"Oh dear how are they?" Molly asked when she entered the sitting room after hearing the fireplace activate.

"My father is stable but my mother.. she is wandering along the line of life and death. It's not looking good." Draco quickly turned and left the room, he refuse to make eye contact with anyone. He just happened to miss the pained looks that crossed the twins looks as they moved closer to each other and clasped hands.

Draco stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut before leaning against it and sliding down. When he landed on the floor he wrapped his arms around his knees and cried for the first time since the first day at the hospital. When the tears finally stopped falling he collected himself and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Standing under the hot spray he hissed in pain as the water slid over the slits on his back. The wings were trying to push at the surface but he kept pulling them back. Once his shower was done Draco got out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweater with his father's robe on top. He left his hair wet and cascading down his back.

The day went along uneventful Draco spent the whole night lock up in his room with a bottle of fire whiskey that he had stolen from his father study. When Molly called him down for supper he was half way to the land of pure bliss of being drunk. He ignored the calls and when she sent Charlie up to get him Draco made some rude hand gestures and cursed him until Charlie laughing his arse off left the room and told his mother Draco wasn't hungry.

Draco was completely drunk by the time Molly told him everyone had gone to bed and she and Arthur were turning in as well. Sitting under the window on the floor Draco had six bottles of fire whiskey surrounding him. Draco stumbled out of his room and down the hall, he missed the two pairs of eyes watching him with curious and concerned eyes from the shadow. Stumbling out the front door the bottle in his hand he took a large gulp and closed the door behind him. Draco smiled at the rain which was falling from the clouded night sky.

"Malfoy?" Draco spun around startled by the sudden voice and slipped falling onto the wet grass. The laughter bubbled up and when he opened his mouth it spilled out and pretty soon he was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You're drunk."

"Nooooo." Draco shook his head his hair hitting his face. The half way empty bottle still in his grasp. Smiling a sloshed smile Draco handed the bottle to Harry who stood towering over the blond.

"Drink." Harry did as told and Draco continued to cast more refilling charms on the bottle. And soon the boys were spinning and twirling together in the rain.

Draco had no clue who made the move first, it could have the drunk haze that surrounded him or the fact that his mates hadn't wanted any contact with him but pretty soon him and Harry where stumbling up the stairs with their lips fused together. Draco fell back on to his bed, Harry was pulling his t-shirt over his head before attack Draco's clothes. His robe left first before his shirt and his jeans. Laying on the bed in his silk boxers Draco watched through hazy eyes as Harry stripped off his jeans but kept his boxers on. Casting a subconscious silencing spell Draco waited for Harry to join him on the bed. Harry crawled on top of Draco, their hands groped each other, their lips left marks on each other necks and chest. Harry's fingers slowly worked Draco loose before he was thrusting into the blond Veela. Draco screeched in pleasure his Veela side showing through the surface. Harry screamed out Draco name before cumming in the blond and Draco spilled on top his stomach. Harry collapsed onto the blond before pull out of him and rolling off Draco and onto to his back. Draco pulled the covers over them before curling himself into a ball and falling into a light sleep.

_**I hope many are happy with this chapter or atleast okay with it. **_

_**I have a question for all my lovely readers, **_

_**What do you want to happen to Narcissa and Lucius? **_

_**Narcissa = Die or Live? **_

_**Lucius = Die or Live?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th.**

The next morning Draco awoke to a horrible throbbing head. Slowly sitting up in his bed he started noticing something, for one, there was someone next to him, two, he was naked and three, he was fairly sore. Draco dropped his head into his hands before slowly looked to the person sleeping next to him.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed when he saw the messy black hair. Potter bolted up in the bed he rubbed his eyes before squinted at Draco.

"Malfoy...oh shite."Then it all came back to Draco, him getting drunk, drinking with Potter, dancing in the rain, kissing, stumbling to the bedroom, hands groping each other, the feeling of Potter inside him, and finally falling asleep. Draco jumped up from the bed and threw on his father robe covering his naked body. Harry sat in the bed staring in confusion. Draco all but ran from the room. The tears were stinging the backs of his eyes, he was barely aware when he crashed into Bill and Charlie.

"Draco come back here!" Bill called as Draco pushed past them and continued running.

"Draco!" Charlie tried but Draco just ran. Draco stopped in front of the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared. He stumbled out of the fireplace and allowed the tears to start falling.

"Draco?" Severus stood up from his arm chair walked over to the sobbing blond. He gathered the boy and sat Draco on the couch. After a while Draco stopped crying, he curled himself into a protective ball and stared at his godfather.

"Can you cast the spell?"

"What happened Draco?" Severus asked, he watched Draco tighten his arms around himself.

"I did something really bad and really really stupid."

"Draco what did you do?" Severus had a feeling he already knew.

"I slept with bloody Potter!"Draco wailed, the tears rolled down his cheeks. Severus silently cast the spell to stop any chances of Draco becoming pregnant before gathering the boy in his arms and carrying him upstairs to Draco's room. Placing Draco on the bed Severus covered him with the blankets before leaving the room. Leaving the room Severus walked into another room.

" Blaise, Draco is in his room. He is not doing well. I'm going to get Miss. Parkinson and tell her to come over before going to the Weasley's I need to check on his mates." Blaise frowned but nodded and went to Draco's room. Draco looked up when Blaise pulled back the covers and got in with him. Draco was pulled in the Italian's arms and Draco felt the sob bubble up in his throat again.

"Blaise I screwed up." Blaise nodded and kissed the top of Draco's head. Blaise had been informed of Draco's sudden inheritance and who his mates were. Blaise had appeared at Severus's sometime last summer in a bloody mess needing help after his mother had beat him until he was nearing death. He had spent the whole summer in the hospital being healed before moving into Severus's home. Blaise was later adopted by the Professor. Severus made sure both him and Pansy were aware of everything happening in the blond's life. The door suddenly burst open and there was a blur of brown before Draco was yanked from his arms and into Pansy's.

"Pansy let him breath." Pansy glared at him but she did loosen her hold on Draco and instead crawled under the covers on the other side of Draco so that he was in the middle of them.

"Draco, love why would you sleep with Potter?" Pansy asked. Draco tensed in their hold before shrugging.

"Mom is doing really bad, Dad isn't doing much better, and my mates want nothing to do with me. I wanted to forget and just be numb for one freakin' night then stupid bloody boy wonder had to join me. I messed up so badly." Draco wailed. Blaise and Pansy shared a look before wrapping their arms tighter around the blond.

/3

Severus appeared in the fireplace at the Burrow. The redhead family were all sitting in the living room, Severus scanned them and noticed the twins were missing. Potter was sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands. Severus sneered at him.

"What happened? What on earth is going on? Draco just ran to the fireplace and disappeared?" Molly was immediately on her feet interrogating Severus.

"Where are your sons?"

"In their room." Charlie answered

"They are acting weird." Bill told him. Bill stood up and gestured Severus to follow him. Severus followed the eldest Weasley boy upstairs to the twins bedroom.

"How is Draco?" Severus shook his head. Bill frowned at the lack of verbal response but he opened the twins bedroom door and walked in Severus walked in behind him. The twins laid on their bed, two twin beds pushed together. George laid with his head buried in Fred's chest and Fred had his arms wrapped around his twin.

"Professor Snape?" Fred questioned. George cracked an eye open long enough to look at their Potions Professor before closing his eyes and burring his head deeper into his brother's chest. Severus walked over to the bed and crouched down beside them. Fred tighten his arms around his brother before turning his head to look at Severus. Severus frowned and rested a hand on Fred forehead before repeating the action with George once Fred turned George's head.

"You two finally accepted him?"

"We talked and decided it wasn't such a bad thing. We broke the barrier that was blocking him from us." Fred told Severus. Bill frowned and went to the other side of the bed he sat down on the edge and rubbed George's back.

"George's head is really hurting and mine is too." Severus nodded and pulled out two small vials.

"Drink these." Fred took one and drank it down while Bill helped George drink his down.

"I need you both to tell me what you feel?" Fred closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Guilt."

"Pain."  
"Sadness."

"Anger."

"Hate."

"Loathing."

"Guilt again."

"Hurt."

"More pain."

"Numbness."

"Sadness." The twins continued rattling off different emotions.

"Tiredness."

"Peace."

"Distress."

"Nothing." Fred finished. Severus frowned, Draco must of closed the connection between them. He obviously hadn't noticed it yet.

"Damn it Draco." Severus rubbed his forehead.

"Sir, Draco slept with Harry didn't he?" George asked

"Unfortunately Draco hasn't been dealing very well with his parent's condition. And being drunk clouds his decisions. Draco has hurt his mates and he is feeling guilty." Severus way of saying yes he did.

"So what do they do?" Bill asked.

"Draco needs his father right now. As his mates you two can only help a certain amount. His father's Veela can help guide his own Veela side."

"Is his father getting better?"Bill asked

"His father is still. He isn't getting better or worse. His mother on the other hand is drifting again. She is loosing the fight between life and death." Fred and George nodded in understanding.

"I need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's healer about their health. Draco will need you soon, but for now he will be spending the next couple of nights with his friends at my place. I will speak with you two soon. Bill." Severus quickly left the room and disappeared into the green flames.

/3

Healer Rosemary Venicka walked into the room where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were currently resting. She walked over to the beds and started casting some spells. Mrs. Malfoy was still bordering on the line. Mr. Malfoy was still stable. She casted another spell on Mrs. Malfoy when suddenly the spell monitoring Mr. Malfoy went wild. The beeping became louder, Healer Venicka started panicking and started throwing any healing spells at the blond man. The beeping went still into a very long drowned out...

bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeppppppppp.

_**So sorry for the horrible cliff hanger. **_

_**Yay the twins have accepted Draco and Draco slept with Harry. So sad. **_

_**Blah School is starting in a couple of days. I can't wait for next Summer to begin. I hate school. My brother is convinced this will be a good year but I disagree I've never had a good school to much drama every year. Does anyone actually like school ever? **_

_**Anyways I hope you like the chapter. Please please please I need reviews. Just tell me your reading it still so I have a reason to keep writing. It's all I ask. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. And also Draco/Harry/Hermione/Ron are going into their 6th year and the twins are going into their 7th. Ginny will be in her 5th.**

_**CHAPTER 10 Yippeee.**_

The solid beep beep beep allowed Healer Venicka to take a sigh of relief and fall back into the chair in exhaustion. The room was suddenly filled with an echo of bbbeeeeeeppp. Venicka glanced in the direction of Mrs. Malfoy's bed. Narcissa crossed the line, and Healer Venicka had just been able to stop Mr. Malfoy from fallowing her. It was in a Veela's nature to fallow it's mate through life and death but she had been able to stop Lucius's heart long enough for Narcissa to cross before she had started casting every known healing spell to bring Mr. Malfoy back to life, his son needed him. Healer Venicka stood up and went to Mrs. Malfoy's bed she casted a couple of spells to take away Mrs. Malfoy's body. The sudden groaning captured her attention and dragged it back in the direction of Mr. Malfoy's bed. He was shifting on his bed.

"Be calm Mr. Malfoy, you were hurt fairly bad and your injuries haven't quite heal yet." Healer Venicka placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him still. His eyes blinked open before they closed again.

"Draco.." His voice was raspy from the lack of use.

"Draco is fine, don't worry he is being taken care of."

"Narcissa left." The pain was clear in his voice despite the fact that his face showed nothing. Not that she expected any emotion to show on his face after all he was a Malfoy.

"Yes her injuries were a lot more severe than we had first thought. We later discovered she was bleeding internally but we noticed it too late and there was too much blood already spilled. I am terribly sorry and I wished I could have changed the outcome of all this."

"Why am I still here?" Healer Venicka frowned

"Do you wish to not be here? Do you wish to leave your son all by himself? Do you wish to leave him to deal with all his problem all on his own, because I can honestly tell you your son needs you more then ever in this moment. I'm sorry I saved you and I couldn't save you your wife but I was thinking that your son needed at least one of you." The Healer turned and stalked out of the room leaving Lucius to his thoughts. Lucius clenched his eyes shut and sighed. The hospital door opened and there was a muffled sob, Lucius opened his eyes and turned to the door to see Draco standing there with Severus and one of the red head behind him. Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks and his hand was raised to his mouth covering his sobs.

"Draco." Draco sobbed and crossed the room to his father, climbing onto the bed beside Lucius Draco was enveloped in his father's arms. Lucius heard Severus and the Weasley leave the room, he watched the door close before he turned back to Draco.

"Shh..everything is okay."

"Nothing is okay. Mom is dead, I slept with Potter and my mates hate me." Lucius could barely understand the words that were slipped in-between sobs.

"I know wait what you slept with Potter?" Draco choked out another round of sobs. "Never mind we can talk later."

"Daddy.."

"I know Draco, we will be fine. You'll see."

_**I know it's been a while but I hope this makes up for it somehwat. It's really short I know but I just wanted to make some kind of update.**_

**_Tell me what you think I really really really need to know. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. Sirius is free though.**

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, the black robes clung to his figure. He didn't move even when the constants knocks continued.

"Malfoy come on open the door." The twins voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"We need to go." The voice that spoke was much softer this time before the footsteps faded away, Draco sniffled before standing up from the bed. He grabbed the triquetra stoned necklace off the nightstand table before slipping it over his head, his mother's stone had burned out the day she slipped over the dangerous line.

Leaving his room he made his way downstairs to the living room of the burrow, the Weasley were all standing around waiting for him to make his appearance. Today was Narcissa's funeral. Lucius had asked the Weasley to come since Draco and the Twins were now mates, he was willing to extend the branch to them and put up with them for his son.

Draco entered the fireplace first and grabbed a handful of green floo powder.

"MALFOY MANOR!" He shouted and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. He coughed slightly as he exited the fireplace on the other side. Severus was there he extended his hand to Draco and pulled him away from the fireplace just as the Weasley family members started popping up.

"Where is father?" Draco asked slipping into the Malfoy roll.

"His is in his study. He has asked for you to go out to the area and wait for him there. People have already started arriving." Draco nodded and turned to the Weasley bunch. Fred held a hand out to the Veela and Draco only hesitated for a split second before joining hands. Draco lead them through the manor to the backyard, following along one of the stone rock pathways he continued walking from about 2km before coming to the top of a hill. Draco vaguely heard the other around him gasp at the beautiful scene. Just beyond the hill was a old ancient solid black stoned Malfoy family mausoleum, surrounded by bright green grass. Just a little off to one side was field of cheery blossom tree and a stone walk way surrounding a fairly large lake. Draco smiled a grim smile he used to love this area when he was younger, Lucius would cast a spell to make the mausoleum invisible and then Draco and Blaise would play hide and go seek inside the cheery blossom field and during the winters they would go ice skating on the lake.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered the whole family seemed to be stunned by the scenery.

"Come." Draco lead them closer to the other family that were standing around. Many people smiled sympatric smiles in his direction.

"Draco." Draco released Fred's hand and was enveloped in his aunt Andromeda's arms. Lucius had offered her a chance to say goodbye to her sister. "I'm sorry dear." Tonks stood by her mother, she waved a hand in Draco direction. Draco nodded at them and went to leave. Draco ignored the people around him and instead choose to walk over by the lake. Standing there watching the cherry blossom petals that were floating around in the water.

"Remember that one summer we never listened and we were running around the lake, we both tripped and fell in. We were lucky that mom and dad had seen and they were able to save us. That was the first time that I ever saw my father cry." Draco words stuttered at the last word. Blaise walked forward and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco turned and clutched at the robe Blaise was wearing.

"I want my mum back." Draco whispered pathetically in-between sobs.

"Draco , Blaise, Lucius is ready to start." Severus voice broke the silence. Blaise nodded at his guardian before Severus turned around leaving the two alone. Draco pulled away from his friend and slowly slide the robe off his shoulders leaving his in dark black jeans and a black button up shirt. He didn't even have to concentrate his wings broke out of his back. Blaise took a small step back his hadn't seen Draco in his true form. His long blonde hair was gathered and laying on his left shoulder. Blaise gathered the ends and separated them into three section and doing a quick braid. Smile a stiff smile at his friend Blaise grabbed Draco's hand and lead the blond over to where the ceremony would take place.

The guest all stood as Lucius walked to the front and a few seconds later Draco entered with Blaise holding his arm and the two were followed by Severus who was carrying Narcissa wand.

The Malfoy's for centauries had been performing their own unique ceremonies for the respect of a family member. For Narcissa they would have two separate traditions. Lucius, Draco, Blaise and Severus would conduct the Malfoy one and Sirius, Harry, Draco, Andromeda and Tonks would perform the Black tradition ceremony.

"We are gathered here to mourn the death of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." was all the minister said before Sirius stepped forward he raised his wand to the sky

"Magia delle luci!" he yelled and the sky was lit up before it flashed and it was suddenly dark black, seconds later there was thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights. Everyone watched in amazement but nobody spoke a word. Andromeda stepped forward next she held her wand to sky

"Magia di musica!" was shouted and a soft muscle sounds were filling the air. Draco breath hitched, Narcissa would play this song all the time when he was younger. The song River Flows In You by Yiruma was playing.

Draco stepped forward last the young Malfoy had tears streaming down his cheeks, the prior spells still lingered in the air, the music was much softer now.

"Expecto Patronum." the words were shouted so furiously everyone's heart ache for the teen. Out of the end of Draco's wand appeared a silvery metallic black panther. Lucius's breath hitched, the panther was Narcissa's.

"Resto per sempre." Sirius, Andromeda, Draco, Harry and Tonks spoke together. The guest whispered the phrase in respect.

Draco stepped back to where his father, Severus and Blaise stood. The sky was still black with the twinkling lights, the music still played and the panther was still dancing around in between the cherry blossom trees.

"Mon amour, mon épouse, mon compagnon." Lucius spoke his wings sprung out of his back and spread out wide. The sound of Narcissa musical laughter surrounded everyone.

Blaise stepped forward and brought out his wand, off to one side was a picture of Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Blaise standing together, Blaise levelled his wand with it and whispered

"Incendio." The flames wrapped around the frame. Severus levelled his wand

"Finite Incantatum." The flames froze and the whole picture took a frosty look to it. The picture looked beautiful.

Draco and Lucius stepped forward, behind them one a table laid a body with a white blanket. Draco stepped forward and pulled the white cloth back. Running his finger tip over his mother's cold skin from temple to jaw.

Draco spoke some words in French before switching to Latin and finishing in Italian. His stopped speaking after lingering for a minutes Draco whispered one final thing.

"Au revoir mère." Lucius had tears shinning in his eyes, he had followed the whole conversation his son spoke. Lucius stepped forward and gathered his son in his arms, the young blond fell into his father's embrace and screamed into his chest his sobs tore out of his throat.

"Au revoir." Lucius gently ran his index finger over Narcissa's cheek before dragging the cloth back up, stepping back Lucius pulled out his wand and whispered for Draco to do the same. Draco shakingly raised his wand, Severus, Blaise, Sirius, Tonks, Andromeda, and Harry stood behind the two Malfoys with their wands raised.

"Incendio." Lucius and Draco's voices rang out at the same time. The respect of burning the body was supposed to be a way that could release the deceased's spirit into the after life, where as burring the body would make the spirit linger.

The fire burned for a few minutes before the flames burned out.

No one spoke as everyone followed Severus and Blaise back to the Malfoy Manor. The twins hesitated glancing back at their mate before walking off following everyone else.

Lucius gestured Sirius, Andromeda, and Draco to follow him, Tonks and Harry had left with everyone else. Lucius lead the other three into the mausoleum, the old stone building was filled with several large glass cases each holding a single wand. Lucius pulled out Narcissa's solid 15 1/4 inches wand with black panther hair, he caressed the wand for a second before placing it on the white silk pillow that laid inside one of the empty class cases.

"Resto sempre, amore."

"Resto per sempre, Madre."

"Resto sempre, mia sorella."

"Resto sempre, cugino."

The four stood with their heads bowed for a minute before turning around and leaving the Mausoleum. It was time to move on.

_**I hope many are crying about the sad chapter and I apologize for the long wait. Remember to review. **_

_**Translation- I got them from online translators so I apologize for any mistakes. **_

_**Magia delle luci- Italin- magic of lights**_

_**Magia di musica- Italian- magic of music**_

_**Mon amour, mon épouse, mon compagnon- French- my love, my wife, my mate**_

_**Au revoir mère- French- goodbye mother**_

_**Resto sempre, amore- Italian- rest always, love**_

_**Resto per sempre, Madre- Italian- rest always, mother**_

_**Resto sempre, mia sorella- Italian- rest always, my sister**_

_**Resto sempre, cugino- Italian- rest always, cousin**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. Sirius is free though.**

The funeral had ended about four hours ago and now the family and friends were at a reception of sorts that was currently being held in Severus's manor. Severus glared at all the people that populating in his space but he agreed with Lucius that it was better nobody was in the Malfoy Manor after what had occurred there. Lucius had been unwilling to step foot into the place after Narcissa had been laid to rest.

Speaking of Lucius, Severus scanned the room full of guest and found the blond leaning against one of the walls seemingly unnoticed by the others around him. Severus took a gulp from the glass in his hand, the whiskey burned it's way down his throat. On the other side of the room Draco sat on one of the window benches, in his hand was a whole bottle of vodka, Lucius had merely gazed at it before pouring his own glass and handing it back to Draco, Fred sat beside him. While Draco's gaze was focussed on the window, Fred's was solely on Draco.

"Quit starring." Draco mumbled before taking a swing out of the bottle. Fred gently eased the bottle out of the blonds' hand and placed it on the floor ignoring Draco's hands that desperately trying to get the bottle back into his grasp. Fred captured the blonds' hands with his own and pulled the blond towards him and into his lap. Draco sat stunned for a second before he melted into the red-head's embrace. Fred wrapped one arm around Draco while the other ran through Draco's hair, it took only a minute before Draco's frame started shaking with sobs.

**/**

"...I still don't care about the damn potion 'Moine, who cares if you butterkills or rodiantkills, I don't care." George shrugged at the gaping Hermione as she watched Ron's retreating back. George's gaze was focus on his twin and the blond all cuddled together. Slowly he slipped away from the angry bushy haired girl's presence and went over to the couple, Fred placed a kiss on the blonds' head before looking up at George.

"Join us?" the request was simple and George took the invitation and cuddled up to Fred's side, his hand reached up and replaced Fred's that had been caressing the blonds' hair as Fred arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him closer to the other two.

Draco's sobs turned into hiccups which soon faded, Draco just sat silently enjoying his mates being near, touching him, holding him, protecting him.

**/**

Blaise gasped as his back was slammed against the closed door, his legs tightened around the strong waist. Muscular arms held him close to the taller, strong body. The soft nip, mixed with the odd sharp bite had him titling his head to the side. The lips caressed his skin leaving a burning trail in their path, before they descended onto his lips again. Blaise arched into the kiss, barely aware that they were moving away from the door and he was being laid down on the bed. The other body hovered over his neither breaking the kiss. The hands trailed on his body till they had unbuttoned all the buttons on the dress shirt, which was quickly discarded, and soon his white tank was falling to the ground. The hand went to reach for his belt when the bedroom door was thrown open, Blaise broke the kiss and glanced in the direction of the door.

"Blaise do have some respect and come back downstairs to join the others." Pansy sneered at her best friend before turning and shutting the door behind her as she left. Blaise seemed to pull out of whatever drunk superior he had been in and turned his gaze back to the body above him.

"Weasley?"

**/**

The guest soon left after giving their condolences to Lucius, some offering sympathetic smiles to Draco who had fallen asleep some time ago in the safety of his mate's embrace. Severus sighed as he watched his friend leave the room, and head upstairs only to hear the door slam upstairs. The Weasleys stood there, Molly was helping clean up with Hermione and Ginny's help. Harry and Ron were both sitting awkwardly on the couch while Pansy and Blaise were standing in the corner having a heated conversations, Blaise's cheeks were blushing furiously. Severus made a mental note to check into that later, to find out what was wrong with his adopted child, before leaving the room to where he knew Lucius would be. Severus reached the room and gently eased the door open, sighing he entered the room and walked over to the bed, and laid down next to the blond. Neither spoke or even touched each other, just being near was enough for Lucius to feel some comfort from his friend.

_**Okay Okay Okay, I know real short an all but I've been up for over 24 hours and I think I should be going to bed, instead of writing more so sorry. **_

_**Anyways my lovely readers (if they is anyone still reading this- I know sorry for the long wait in-between updates not my fault blame school-)**_

_**I have a question, or several, **_

_**Pairings- **_

**Lucius-** Severus, Remus, Sirius?

**Severus-** Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill?

**And**

**Harry- **open to suggestions, het or slash.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. Sirius is free though.**

**

* * *

****A.N...OMG I'm SO SORRY! I've updated since the end of November, I'm so sorry. I apologize greatly, I've been so stumped with all my writing so I've been slowly getting the hang of it all again. And wrestling has been plagueing my mind. I started becoming obsessed with Wrestling Fanfiction, then I started watching it and OMG wreslters are hot. All sweaty, oily, buldging muscles. *Drools*. Anyways I've obsessed with Wrestling so anyways. I updated finally be happy. **

**

* * *

**The next morning, Severus woke up in an empty bed, remembering the night before he rolled out of bed and cast a refreshening spell on his clothing before leaving the room. Heading downstairs, Severus found Draco still sleeping on the window sill, Fred and George had covered him with a blanket before their mother dragged them back to the burrow. Severus walked into the dining room where Lucius was sitting. He looked like hell, his hair was dishevelled, his pale skin was even paler than normal, and his eyes had incredibly dark circles under them. Severus sighed as he made some morning tea, before taking a seat across from Lucius. Lucius glanced at him before looking back at the bottle of vodka before him. He clenched his hand around the circle bottle before raising to his lips and taking a swing.

"Lucius, it's 7:30 in the morning. Don't you think it's a little early for vodka?" Severus asked raising his mug to his lips and taking a sip of the hot tea.

"Not when you haven't been to sleep."

"Lucius, you can not go on like this forever." Lucius took as large gulp of the burning liquid, and glared at his friend. Severus, instead of cringing away from the stare like most people would, he met it with one of his own.

"Severus I just lost my wife, give me a back for once before criticising my life and the decision I make. They're my own so leave me alone."

"And what about Draco?" Lucius let out a bitter laugh before swallow some more of the clear liquid.

"Draco's got his mates, he doesn't need me." Severus resisted the urge to slap the man silly, that would be for later.

"Draco has been through a lot lately, right now he needs his father." The great fearful Lucius let out a giggle.

"The brat's been through a lot, that's laughable Severus."

"Lucius." Severus hissed and slapped the man across the face. Lucius laughed a little before drinking another gulp, before jumping up from his chair and flinging the bottle of against a wall. A scream of surprise startled both of them. Blaise had jumped back and froze the bottle that was aiming for his head in mid-air. His hand in the pose of surrender, stopping the bottle.

"Seriously?" Blaise hissed yanking the bottle out of the air. He walked over to the table and place the bottle down with a little more force then necessary.

Lucius glared at the boy for a second before leaving the room, his stomping footsteps echoing with the distance. Blaise sighed a rubbed at his forehead. Severus muttered something and a small vial appeared on the table. He pointed at it.

"Drink it." Blaise grimaced but did as told, swallowing down the disgusting burning liquid. Within seconds his headache from his hangover was cleared.

"Once Draco wakes up he will be returning to the burrow for one last night, tomorrow he will be here for the last two weeks of summer."

"What about his mates?" Blaise asked

"He can see them whenever he wishes, but he wants to spend some time with his father before going back to school."

"His father that just threw a bottle of vodka at my head." Blaise hissed out.

"Severus?" Blaise spoke after a few minutes, Severus had made him some tea and refilled his own, the two had been sitting silently each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Is it...is is possible that Narcissa was Lucius's mate?" Severus frowned not quite understanding the question.

"I know they were mates through Draco and marriage, but where they creature mates?" Severus thought it over for a second not actually positive about what Blaise was saying was true or not.

"Morning." Draco whispered, entering the room. Blaise pushed away from the table a little and Draco took the hint and sat down on Blaise's lap, Blaise arms wrapping around him in response holding him close. Severus got another small vial and Draco drank it without some much as making a face.

"How you feeling Draco?" Severus asked reaching over and placing a hand on Draco's forehead. It wouldn't be unusual for Draco to get a fever under stress, especially now being a Veela who were more sensitive to emotions.

"I'm fine." Draco took a sip out of Blaise's mug before setting it back down.

"Draco ?" Draco blinked at his uncle showing that he was listening "Where your parents creature mates?" Draco shrugged

"I don't think so. Father said never called mother his mate. I think she was only his mate through me and the marriage." Severus nodded.

"So your father's mate is still out there." Draco shook his head negatively. Severus cocked an eyebrow not understanding

"Father's mate isn't out there, his mate is some on in the Black family. Or someone who carries the Black bloodline. Same as mother." Draco finished taking another drink from Blaise's tea.

"Where's Pansy? I thought she was going to stay the night?" Draco asked turning in Blaise's lap so that he could he could see Blaise's face.

"She didn't stay."

"Why not?" Draco asked lusciously.

"We got into a fight?" Severus smirked behind his mug of tea, he enjoyed watching Draco squirm with his looks and question.

"Blaise." Draco whined wanting more details that just that.

"She walked in one me and Weasley making out on our way to nakedville." Blaise blurted out, his face bright red. "And then she got all made at me for being drunk and being disrespectful to our grieving friend who was being cuddled by his mates."

"I was crying and they were cuddling me." Draco said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Speaking of mates, Draco we need to return to the burrow." Draco sighed and stood up before heading to the fireplace, Draco and Blaise hugged. They would see each other tomorrow. Before Draco and Severus entered the fireplace and the two dissapeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

_**Thank your for all the reviews. I hope to read more soon. And I apologise once again for the late update. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "bussiness" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. Sirius is free though.**

* * *

**I'm finally done school for the school year and I'm incredibly happy about that. LOL. **

**And I have to apologize greatly for the HUGE wait in between my last update and this one. I wanted to focus on school and Wrestling became my main love. But I have been reading Harry Potter and Twilight fanfiction lately and I hope I can spread some love their way. **

* * *

This is probably a crappy update but I didn't know what else to write.

* * *

Lucius wandered the Malfoy grounds, he stumbled a bit as he walked the alcohol he has consumed earlier was not the cause, nah Lucius was just exhausted beyond belief. He wanted so badly to collapse and just allow himself to wallow and be swallowed up by his grief but he couldn't.

Lucius fallowed the stone path that surrounded the lake, he squeezed his eyes tightly before crouching down, his finger tips skimmed the glassy surface of the water. The surface rippled and the pale reflection that stared back at the elder Malfoy looked only slightly better than the actual Malfoy.

Lucius sniffled the bottle of fire whiskey swinging from his fingertip, the bottle fell and Lucius barely spared it a second glance as he shrugged and walked off. He venture came to an end and he slowly slid down the tree, for the first time since he first felt his true mate, the Veela in him cried. A loud screeching, pain filled, cry echoed in the night sky.

.:|:.

Draco stood by the window, it was his last night he would get to spend with his mates until the school year started, he was to return back to the Manor the next day. Draco's fingers gently combed through his long blond locks that were gathered over his shoulder, the Veela in him hummed a mesmerizing tone as he felt his father's pain. He jumped slightly startled as his mate had snuck up behind,

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked he wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, the blond hesitated for not even half a second before he was leaning back into his mate's embrace.

"Father is hurting." Draco spoke, he hummed a bit louder drawing Fred and the sleeping George in on the emotion that he was drawing out.

George whined on the bed and rolled over so that he was facing them but he slept on not waking, Fred glanced over at him watching him while Draco's finger tip started tracing figures onto the window.

"What are you writing?" Draco shook his head

"Not writing just drawing, it's music notes for Veelas." Fred nodded and pressed a kiss to Draco's neck. Draco shivered from the act and wrapped the blanket that covered his naked form tighter around himself. Draco had not finished the mating process with his mates, instead he had asked for them to wait until they had bonded in a traditional ceremony.

"Come on, Love, let's go to bed." Draco tapped his finger against the window and in a instant second the window took a frosted look, the symbols that Draco had drawn were permanently embroidered on the window. Fred clasped their hands and guided Draco over to the bed, Draco climb in and Fred got in behind him. George having sensed his mates cuddled closer to them and they two joined their third mate in a peaceful sleep.

.:|:.

Blaise gasped as the pleasure swept over his frame, the tingling sensation that spread though his body as his nipples were suck and lightly nipped at. He arched his back as the hands trailed over his ribs and down his hips. The man hovering above him took pleasure in seeing the younger male withering about in pleasure. Blaise desperately reached out and dragged the redhead back up his body as their lips met in a vicious kiss. The kiss broke and the red head gazed down at the younger man with lust clouding his eyes along with something that someone would call love.

"Take me please." Blaise asked his eyes never leaving the other males.

"Are you sure?" the red-head asked as his lips trailed over the tanned skin jaw

"Please Charlie."

.:|:.

Severus sat at his desk in his study, he sat staring at nothing in particular just watching the flames dancing a flashy dance in the old stoned fireplace. He took a gulp from his glass of fire whiskey and titled his head back. He felt for the wards in the old Snape Manor and he could feel the silencing spell coming from Blaise's room, Severus was well aware of the young man's current house guest. Severus didn't mind much he had had his fun he had got to threaten the red-head the first night that Blaise and Charlie had been together the night of Narcissa's funeral. He had spent twenty minutes convincing the Weasley that if he hurt Blaise in any way that the Weasley Parents would no longer have 7 children but 6 children and they would have no memory of a 7th child ever existing. And to scare the Weasel even further he had listed off a few points that called for human body parts and Severus might of mentioned that he was running low on his supply of those certain... ahm parts.

Severus felt the wards shift slightly and he let a small smile cross his lips before it settled into a lazy grin. Severus waited and a few minutes later someone entered his study, he felt the other approach him from behind and he was leaned back into his chair as the new comer wrapped his arms around the potion master.

"Welcome home husband of mine." Severus whispered before his lips were stolen into a heated kiss.

.:|:.

The blond Veela continued his sad cries, the screeching was no longer as intensified as it was before, it was a lot more heart broken and desperate. A dark cloak figure walked through the cherry blossom trees, he let out a sigh as his eyes found the blond, he should have known the blond would be out here. The pain in his own heart increased as the Veela cries became more desperate and pained the closer he got. He finally stopped in front of the blond and wary grey eyes blinked drunkenly at him.

"Mate.." the words fell pathetically from the usually so higher classed Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." a gentle hand caressed the pale cheek, only in the moonlight could the trail of tears that had been left on the blonds checks could be noticed.

"Let's get you home, yeah?" the blond gazed at him and held him arms out to the cloaked figure, the man dragged the blond into his arms and Lucius practically fell to the ground in pleasure and heartache. His mate.

* * *

Read. **Review**. Love. Hate. Favourite. Alert. **Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Summers Never Been Better**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- For his own protection Draco is forced to spend his summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong? Slash. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both loving parents in this story they do "business" with the Dark Lord but mainly because of their pure-blood status. They both love Draco and want to keep him safe so they send him to the burrow, they don't want Draco involved with anything to do with the Dark Lord. **_

_**Waning- this is AU obviously. AND there is slash. I have finally decided the couple would be George/Draco/Fred. TWINCEST **_Don't like it don't read it._** This is rated M so there will be rated M stuff, such language and content. **_

**I keep forgetting to mention this but everything that happens after the Prison of Azkaban doesn't exist. Sirius is free though.**

* * *

So sorry it's been so long. I don't really have an excuse, I got caught up with real life and different fandoms. And spent along time suffering from writer's block. It's a bitch. But now things are slowly settling down.

I'm graduating in 15 days. And yeah then it's summer and whatever follows after that.

I hope to update this more regularly and maybe possibly even re-write it eventually to fix minor mistakes and help it flow a little bit better. But that'll come at a later time.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked like an angel as he slept, the blankets pooled at the small of his back, just barely covering his rounded arse. The white blonde hair lay off to one side revealing the pointed features of the sleeping Veela. Lucius shifted in his sleep slightly making a soft cooing noise in his sleep. A deep breath was released from a dark figured who stood off to the side watching as the blonde slept. His mind racing. He should have known, Merlin he should have done something sooner. The man was pulled from his thoughts by a loud pop and a small house elf stood before him.

"Pepsi is sorry Master Malfoy's mate, Pepsi is to tell Master Malfoy, and Master Draco is looking for him. Master Draco wants to know if Master Malfoy is available." The elf spoke in a rushed sentence, the figure frowned before nodding at the small elf.

"Draco can come see his father is he wants to." The house elf bowed and left with a loud pop. It was a few minutes later a soft knock echo on the door, without waiting for a house the door opened and similar blond head of hair peaked inside the room.

"Father?" Draco questioned, he glanced at the bed and noticed Lucius still sleeping, and he looked around the room and noticed the dark haired man standing off to the side against the wall looking out the window that showed some of the extravagant Malfoy Manor.

"Sirius?" Malfoy junior questioned with a hesitant tone when he recognized the dark figure. He slowly stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Draco frowned and glanced at his father's sleeping form once again. He slowly raised an eyebrow.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco roared launching himself across the room at Sirius. Black fell back against the wall shocked by the physical attack. Draco hit his fists against Sirius' chest, angry that the man would take advantage of his father who was in an unbelievably emotional place at the moment. Sirius hissed and captured Draco's fists.

He remembered back in school studying Veelas and how their emotions could easy explode.

"My mother just died and you're already taking advantage of my father. HIS WIFE JUST DIED! HOW DARE YOU!" Draco screamed and cried as he struggled to get out of Sirius' grip.

"Draco! Stop!" Sirius tried as he tightened his grip on Draco's wrists. Draco cried out a sharp deep high pitch cry, Lucius jerked awake and let out a growl, within second the large blond Veela had leapt across the room and tugged his child out of Sirius' arms and into his own and deep possessive growl leaving his throat. Sirius collapsed against the wall and watched as Draco cried into his father's chest, Lucius' wings wrapped around the two as they cooed to each other.

Once Lucius was reassured his babe was alright he lowered his wings slightly and caught sight of the man he had thought was a threat to his child.

"Mate." Lucius whispered is soft barely noticeable breath. Draco shifted slightly in his arms, cooing happily in his father's chest. Sirius met Lucius eyes, the blond Veela let out a happy purr and he shifted Draco trying to get closer to his mate but still wanting to be connected to his son. Sirius smiled a stiff smile.

"We'll talk later, just be with Draco." Lucius cooed and nuzzled his son's blond hair, Draco cooed happily in response. Sirius smiled and left the room. Lucius watched him leave before gently shuffling Draco and himself over to the bed. The two blond Veelas crawled into the bed and settled. Draco rested his head on his father's chest listening to the elders heart beat. The steady beat reminding him he wasn't alone. Draco's one hand rested on his father's bare chest, the fingers slowly kneading the skin.

Lucius pressed a kiss to his son's blond hair, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Draco and another scent that smelled of protection and love, Lucius assumed it was the scent that was carried by Draco's mates. Mates. Mate. Sirius.

Lucius smiled softly, Sirius. His mate. His mate was with him last night. Found him. Protected him. Saved him. Saved him from himself.

Lucius shook his head, he had been so stupid. Drinking was not the answer. Draco needed him. Severus needed him. His mate needed him. He needed his mate.

Draco purred as he felt his father caress his hair. The blond strands were twirled around Lucius's finger before it was combed back in place. Draco pressed his head back against his father's hand and cooed. He let out a small laugh as he heard his father's Veela purr back in happiness.

After laying there for a while Lucius shifted slightly and arose Draco from a sleep he had been drifting in and out of. Draco made a disgruntled noise and looked up at his father. Lucius opened his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head. Draco frowned and raised an eyebrow. Lucius just shook his head and kissed his son's forehead.

"Father?"

"Not now Dragon, let's just sleep for now." Draco nodded and settled back down against his father. Lucius started caressing Draco's hair lulling the teen back to sleep. Lucius took a little longer to drift to sleep, his mind occupied with thoughts of the woman he had thought to be his mate, and the mother of his child. He had believed for many years that Narcissa was his mate, but a part of him knew it wasn't true. He had just spent so long hoping that Narcissa was the one, losing her felt like everything had been taken from him. Draco made a noise and Lucius was reminded he didn't lose everything. His thoughts drifted back to Sirius, and remembered he gained a new part of his life. Closing his eyes Lucius tried to clear his thoughts and let himself drift off to sleep

* * *

_**Thank your for all the reviews. I hope to read more soon. And I apologize once again for the late update. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. **_


End file.
